Ne me quitte pas
by Hessefan
Summary: Sucedió poco después de ceder a la curiosidad que el chico le despertaba. Cuando algo le molestaba, no podía ocultarlo por mucho tiempo. Eran celos; pero no era su salvador, como Eren podía haber juzgado la primera vez que vio las "alas de la libertad", tal como le gustaba decirle al emblema de la Legión. Rivaille era su verdugo. *Bl* Irvin/Rivaille, Eren/Rivaille. *Two Shot*
1. Ne me quitte pas

**Ne me quitte pas**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Si Shingeki no Kyojin me perteneciera sería un Eren/Rivaille repleto de sexo salvaje y pernicioso, no apto para persona cardíacas, embarazadas y menores de setenta años. Todo de Hajime-sempai.

**Prompt**: 022. Turrón. [Fandom Insano].

**Advertencia**: Muy ligeros spoilers del manga (mención de un personaje que en el animé aparecerá más adelante, pero nada relevante). Mis betas en este fandom están con sus respectivas tesis, así que va sin betear, pero prometo después cambiar el archivo. Igual lo releí incontables veces.

**Extensión**: 5832 palabras.

**Nota**: Al final de esta primera parte estarán las notas, hay varias cosas por aclarar, pero primero deben leer el fic :P Sobre el título… no digan nada XD. Sonaba muy cursi en español, y aunque no me gusta mucho usar títulos en otros idiomas, no se me ocurría nada mejor.

* * *

Las tropas avanzaban con lentitud a través de uno de los deshabitados caminos que conducían a la lejana Muralla María. Había estado lloviendo por días, así que la atracción principal en esa monótona marcha consistía en detenerse para empujar las carretas y desatascarlas del lodo.

Pocos titanes les habían cerrado el paso. Según iba parloteando Hanji más adelante del Sargento, quizás debido a la poca intensidad solar. Llevaban días de tormenta y aunque era engorroso tener que lidiar con el barro, la gran mayoría prefería seguir con esa suerte. Regresaban de una dura jornada con más bajas de las esperadas y ya no tenían fuerza anímica ni física para luchar.

Llegaron a la primera meta impuesta en el camino: Una derruida fortaleza que ya había hecho fruncir el ceño del Sargento en la ida al imaginar lo que podrían llegar a encontrar adentro si tan solo por afuera la vegetación había ganado tanto terreno.

Seguía tan limpio y derrumbado como lo habían dejado, escasos dos meses atrás. Un poco cubierto de polvo y de ratas, pero nada que representara el trabajo que fue limpiarlo a fondo la primera vez que pisaron ese suelo.

Rivaille buscó el que otrora había sido su cuarto y sobre los tablones, que simulaban ser el soporte de una cama, extendió la mullida manta. Estaba empapada, como todo lo que llevaba a cuestas. No sería la primera vez que se vería obligado a dormir en el suelo, al igual que los hombres a los que comandaba.

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada le confirmó lo que ya sospechaba. Eren le seguía muy de cerca cada vez que salían de excursión en pos de ganar más terreno. A decir verdad no le fastidiaba sentir que le pisaba los talones de una manera literal. En el fondo encontraba justificaciones lógicas porque, después de todo, Eren había quedado a su custodia.

No obstante el chico parecía tomárselo demasiado a pecho, como si no fuera consciente –aunque sí lo era- que la función de ese hombre no era cuidarlo, sino cuidarlos a todos de él.

No era su salvador, como Eren podía haber juzgado la primera vez que vio las "alas de la libertad", tal como le gustaba decirle al emblema de la legión. Rivaille era su verdugo. Sin embargo no le tenía tanto miedo ni tanto respeto como a este le hubiese convenido. Eso era claro, porque allí estaba después de haberle dado el permiso para pasar, con una taza en una mano y una barra de turrón en la otra.

—¿Qué? —La pregunta fue áspera, había nacido con profunda molestia al anticipar las intenciones del chico.

—Están haciendo la repartija del día, señor.

—Déjalo sobre el escritorio —ordenó, dando la vuelta para tomar la manta, lo mejor sería colgarla en algún espacio donde corriese viento y con suerte, por la noche, solo estaría húmeda.

No pudo seguir adelante con sus tareas mundanas porque el chico seguía allí en su cuarto, perturbándole la paz.

—Debe comer, señor.

Rivaille se llevó una mano a la cintura debatiéndose al respecto, si preguntarle desde cuándo le había cedido la tutela sobre él o de plano golpearle. ¿Para qué gastar saliva si el resultado iría a ser el mismo? Bastante tolerante había sido con esa ligera intromisión. No le había pedido que fuera a pedir la ración por él.

Comprendió, entonces, que el detalle de que el chico se le pegase como una solapa y cabalgase día y noche a su lado, en cada maldita excursión, acarreaba la evidente desdicha del presente.

¿Se sentía molesto al reparar en lo mucho que Eren estaba al pendiente de él? De vuelta volvía a encontrar pretextos que alejaban de su mente esas ideas absurdas, como lo esperado que era de su parte si pasaban tantas horas en íntima comunión. En silencio, porque Rivaille nunca tenía nada para decirle al chiquillo y Eren no era de los que se sentía cómodo molestando a las personas.

Punto a favor para Jaeger. Era un rasgo que al Sargento siempre le había gustado del crío, el que no fuera entrometido o un lame botas, como lo había temido desde un primer instante.

Si Eren lo admiraba o no, como el resto de la humanidad, no le quitaba el sueño, pero el chico podía ser muy expresivo con sus ojos, y estos no develaban esa devoción profunda e irreal que solía tenerle la gente que no lo conocía, aquella misma que lo miraba como si fuera algún mesías. Sin embargo tampoco podía ver en ellos el hondo desprecio de quien ha estado bajo su yugo.

Lo cierto es que el Sargento Rivaille era querido por su gente; aunque al principio a Eren no le quedase claro el por qué le tomaban cariño a una persona tan hosca, con el correr del tiempo, contemplándolo en silencio, se dio cuenta gracias a pequeñas actitudes que Rivaille era _más_ de lo que se molestaba en mostrar.

—El Sargento es muy amable al no pedir su porción —dijo con un ligero titubeo. La mirada del hombre, tan penetrante y puesta en su figura lo amilanaba y le hacía sentir pequeño, muy pequeño, a tal punto que sentía como si el Sargento fuera un titán y él un simple humano a su merced—, pero estoy seguro de que a los demás no les gustará saber que no se está alimentando como es debido.

Las orejas se le pusieron rojas y Rivaille se dio cuenta por ello que mentía, ¿respecto a qué? No lo supo, quizás al evidente hecho de que la preocupación solo era suya y le daba pena reconocerlo.

Los demás no prestaban tanta atención, o no estaban tan pendientes de él como lo hacía Eren, quien debía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo a su lado. Tal vez por eso nadie se había dado cuenta que, ante la escasez de víveres -por haber perdido una carroza en la corriente del río- el Sargento no estaba comiendo las dos comidas diarias que todos tenían por derecho.

La primera vez lo dejó pasar, pero cuando a lo largo de la semana Rivaille llegó al punto incluso de no pedir ninguna comida, se preocupó, preguntándose estúpidamente de qué se alimentaba.

"Carne humana", las de sus víctimas.

Claro que no, con seguridad pedía la ración del día, una sola, en vez de las dos que tenía permitido, y partía el turrón a la mitad para al otro día no tener que volver a pedir.

Enseguida pudo encontrarle la mecánica a la treta del Sargento.

—Y no lo sabrán —dijo, y a Eren le costó entender que eso era una amenaza—, ¿verdad, soldado?

Eren tragó saliva, aferrando el turrón y la taza con leche.

—Debe… estar bien para comandarnos —carraspeó, nervioso por haber conseguido su lacerante e intimidante atención, pese a buscarla a consciencia—. Si se pone débil, deberemos cargar con usted. Morirse de hambre no nos ayudará en nada.

Había dado en la tecla, el muy bribón lo conocía tan bien, pese al escaso tiempo que llevaban juntos, que no dudó en revelar el meollo del asunto, sin necesidad de usar más palabras de las necesarias, persuadiéndole de una manera que le humillaba.

Suspiró, dejando la manta sobre el bolso con relativa energía para dar unos pasos al frente que hicieron retroceder al novato. Le quitó el turrón de mala manera para darle un mordisco y de inmediato tomó la taza bebiendo el contenido de un sorbo.

—¿Conforme?

Y vio la sonrisa de Eren. No era de burlona satisfacción por una supuesta victoria, era de alivio. De profundo alivio. Sus ojos parecían estar diciéndole "no muera". Que no muriese, porque dudaba mucho que Mikasa tuviera el temple necesario para frenarlo, si algún día llegaba a perder el control. No quería cargar con la culpa y el peso de los cadáveres de sus amigos. Y sabía que en ese caso, su verdugo sería su salvador.

La situación volvió a repetirse en los días siguientes. Eren se quedaba en el cuarto hasta asegurarse que el Sargento se alimentaba como correspondía.

Rivaille pudo haberlo matado a golpes por el atrevimiento, incluso sacarlo a patadas del cuarto, pero prefería darle con el gusto.

Quizás como una manera superflua de devolverle el gesto. No, _claro_… Rivaille no era de los que admitían debilidades, al menos no con palabras directas; pero eso no quería decir que fuera desagradecido o no reconociera sus propios errores y sus propias limitaciones.

Así que prefería darle con el gusto a la única persona que en esos meses había demostrado tener un interés en su maltrecha figura. Irvin también se había dado cuenta que Rivaille comenzaba a perder su luz, pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que era en vano insistirle. Cuando Rivaille se le metía algo en la cabeza, era muy raro que cambiara de parecer. Y cuando se encerraba en su caparazón, era muy difícil acceder a él.

Tal vez se había hartado de ser la puta esperanza de la humanidad, quizás la luz de Eren, usurpándole ese simbólico título, opacaba su brillo. Cualquiera diría que el Sargento debía temer la amenaza que representaba la nueva generación. Ackerman misma, en cualquier momento, lo derribaría de su pedestal.

Sin embargo nadie sospechaba el consuelo que sentía Rivaille, porque si la gente común creía que ser un "héroe" era _genial_, no tenían ni una mísera idea de la presión, del dolor y de la angustia que debía padecer, solo por un título que él ni siquiera había buscado.

Su función no se limitaba a matar titanes, además debía asegurarse que la mayoría de los hombres que lo seguían volvieran a casa con su familia y encargarse, cuando eso no sucedía, de recibir el desprecio de los seres queridos del fallecido, haciéndose responsable de su propia incompetencia.

Una mala decisión desembocaba en una muerte segura. ¿Cuántas malas decisiones había tomado? Miles. Y también eran miles las muertes con las que había tenido que cargar. Y no valía echarles la culpa a los titanes, como Irvin insistía. Rivaille sabía que era suya y de nadie más.

Así que desligarse de todo ello en su fuero más interno le aliviaba. Muchos atribuían la razón de que estuviera perdiendo esa luz que lo caracterizaba al hecho irrefutable de que estaba siendo eclipsado; pero solo estaba cansado, y morirse de hambre era mejor que morir en boca de un titán.

Qué ironía que justo fuera uno el que no lo dejara caer en su infortunio.

—_Sargento, la segunda ración del día._

Y Rivaille mordía el trozo de turrón, tratando de revelar todo su hastío en una amalgama de gestos. Suspiraba, alzaba las cejas, entrecerraba más los ojos de lo que ya de por sí los tenía, esperando que ese amasijo de muecas amedrentara al chico que vivía amedrentando, pero no marcaba un límite de manera mucho más directa. Una patada bien puesta en las bolas hubiera mantenido a Eren lejos de su puerta por unos cuantos años.

Esa tarde vio por el amplio ventanal la caravana de abastecimiento llegar a la fortaleza. Y con esas carrozas se terminaron las visitas en pos de su alimentación.

**(…)**

Dormitaba en la tina con agua tibia, mientras escuchaba el ruido de las hojas cada vez que Irvin revisaba los planos. El sonido, leve y esporádico, le permitía mantener la consciencia. Permaneció en paz hasta que el agua se enfrió.

—Te estás alimentando como es debido —dijo el capitán, reparando por un ínfimo instante en la desnudez del hombre.

Rivaille se colocó el pantalón, tratando de adivinar en el timbre de la voz si era una pregunta capciosa o una afirmación.

—Imposible no hacerlo.

Irvin esbozó una cálida sonrisa. Para Rivaille no tenía sentido negar lo evidente, a fin de cuentas Irvin era el capitán y estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría.

No había pasado desapercibido para él que el garabato, simulando ser una firma en el listado de las provisiones, fuera de Jaeger en lugar de Rivaille.

—Te cuida. Así como tú lo cuidas.

Rivaille hizo un gesto despectivo, apenas legible en la imperturbabilidad de su rostro. Mientras terminaba de abrocharse la camisa suspiró, dándose por vencido.

—Es un buen chico —dijo, sin conseguir la sorpresa de Irvin.

Lo conocía bien a su Sargento y este no tenía problemas en soltar cumplidos o palabras sinceras frente a él. No lo hacía frente a los involucrados porque tenía ese prejuicio, que todos los altos mandos tenían, de que por hacerlo se daba pie a una insubordinación.

No había nada peor que un soldado jactancioso luego de un cumplido de Rivaille. Por eso él no soltaba palabras amables; a lo sumo un "bien hecho" o "tomaste una buena decisión", pero no más.

—Está enamorado.

Rivaille perdió la mirada para distraerse con el campo abierto, limpio de titanes. Así quería el mundo, sin titanes. O quizás solo con uno. Con Eren, nada más.

—¿De Ackerman? —preguntó, luego de varios segundos, como si por aletargar la pregunta pudiese esconder el interés que la plática le despertaba.

Irvin carcajeó, llamándole la atención.

Rivaille tomó la taza para beber un poco de ron. Hacía frío y el ron era lo que mejor se conservaba en los viajes largos. El agua siempre se echaba a perder tarde o temprano.

—¿De veras no te diste cuenta? —Irvin no creyó ni por un segundo en la inocencia que los pequeños ojos de Rivaille profesaban. E hizo bien en no hacerlo.

Se sentó para colocarse las botas, tratando de ignorar el detalle de que su capitán se había dado cuenta de aquello que, esperaba, no lo hiciera nunca.

—¿De qué cosa?

—Está enamorado de ti. Es muy evidente.

—Lo será para ti —Arqueó una ceja, prepotente.

Había dicho eso dominado por emociones negativas. Era tarde para arreglarlo, pero le consolaba saber que había sido sincero. A fin de cuentas, Irvin era la persona más lista y de mente aguda que había conocido en toda su vida; por eso lo respetaba y por eso creía amarlo de la manera en la que se ama a una pareja, aunque ellos no lo fueran.

—Sí, quizás solo yo me haya dado cuenta. Quizás ni siquiera él lo sepa todavía.

—Ese niño no tiene en mente otra cosa más que matar titanes.

—No es un niño —La sonrisa amena de Irvin contrarrestaba con la dura mirada que le dedicaba. Lucía falsa, forzada, de esa manera que Rivaille siempre tildaba como la calma que antecede al huracán.

—Para mí lo es.

—Tiene pelos allí abajo y testosterona de sobra para saber lo que es una erección.

—Y con eso es suficiente, ¿cierto? —terció en un susurro, tomando otra vez la taza—, digo, para muchos con que un niño ya tenga una erección es suficiente —se puso de pie con energía.

—Oh, ¿eso iba por mí?

—Siempre tan perspicaz —ironizó—. No todos somos la misma clase de pervertidos que tú —finalizó con gracia, pero sin que ningún músculo de su cara mostrase algarabía alguna.

—No, tú tienes otra clase de perversiones. Lo sé.

—Cada persona es un mundo.

—Y él está enamorado de ti.

Rivaille exhaló un quejido de fastidio, lo último dicho por Irvin empezaba a mellarlo y a importunarle. Trató de mostrarse indiferente, porque comprendía que lo que buscaba era saber cuánto le afectaba tener esa confirmación. Si podía leer en su cara alivio, alegría, descontento o cualquier otro tipo de impresión.

Odiaba eso, porque Irvin era quien mejor lo conocía y había aprendido a leerlo como a un jodido libro abierto.

La oportuna intervención de Hanji le salvó en esa ocasión.

—Señores, es importante que vengan los dos.

Supieron que se trataba de Eren. Intuición tal vez, pero no estaban errados. El chico descansaba en una litera, mientras era rodeado por sus amigos. El capitán exigió una pronta y resumida explicación y, como si fueran un grupo de estudiantes en la academia y no soldados en formación, empezaron a hablar todos a la vez.

—Silencio —ordenó Rivaille y ni una mosca se atrevió a volar—, iremos por orden. Hable, Ackerman.

Fue así que supieron que, en una aventurada y precipitada excursión en pos de llegar al río para cargar agua, se toparon con titanes. Nada revelador o atípico que explicara el estado del chico.

—Apareció el titán simio —Armin habló, jadeando—, Eren…

—Está bien, entiendo —Rivaille asintió. El joven parecía estar a punto de colapsar.

Hanji pasó a su lado con notable emoción para interrogar a los que estuvieron en contacto con la criatura. Había poco de él en los informes y toda pesquisa nueva era muy bienvenida.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo luchando contra el titán?

—No mucho, señor; pero tuvimos dificultades para frenarlo —contestó Jean mirando el cuerpo tendido—. Cuando apareció el simio, con él vinieron muchos titanes de tres metros.

Tanto Irvin como Rivaille entendían las razones para que Eren acabase así. No todos podían saltar y hacer picadillos el cuerpo del titán sabiendo que era Eren.

Con su fuerza y destreza, Mikasa sola podría haberlo detenido, pero no la juzgaban por no tener el coraje para hacerlo.

—¿Con qué autorización salieron de la fortaleza? —Irvin trató de sonar como el padre comprensivo que no era, de ese rejunte de críos.

—Creíamos que no era necesario —Sasha se mostró angustiada, después de todo había sido su idea—, el río no está muy lejos de aquí y no se veían titanes a la redonda.

—Fue imprudente —Irvin borró toda mueca amable de su rostro en pos de dejar claro el mensaje—, y saben que tienen que informar. Sin autorización no pueden moverse por su cuenta. Ponen en peligro no solo sus vidas, también las de sus compañeros.

Nadie dudaba que si el Sargento hubiera estado allí, Eren no hubiera terminado en esas condiciones lamentables.

—Si el titán simio está cerca, deberíamos aprovechar e ir con un grupo para-

—No —Rivaille calló a Hanji de forma grosera, supo que Irvin estaría de acuerdo con él—, si tiene inteligencia superior no podemos enfrentarnos a él en estas condiciones.

Irvin asintió conforme con ese pensar. El grupo estaba diezmado y agotado, no se encontraban en un buen estado anímico como para afrontar una adversidad semejante. Si el enemigo se aparecía, serían aniquilados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—De hecho, lo mejor será partir cuanto antes —decidió Irvin—. El enemigo sabe que estamos aquí. Esperaremos a que Eren esté en condiciones de cabalgar.

Tomando en cuenta las ocasiones anteriores, en un día, a lo sumo dos si el gasto había sido más del especulado, Eren estaría de pie. Mientras, en la fortaleza, todos comenzaron a prepararse para partir en cuanto el chico abriera los ojos.

Lo hizo, cuando era de noche. Había oído la voz de Mikasa y la de Armin. Discutían entre ellos, con Jean, y suponía que con Conny porque había otra voz masculina. Hablaban sobre él.

Había tenido ganas de despertarse y pedirles que se callaran, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. Recién pudo cuando escuchó la voz del Sargento.

—Arlelt, despierte a su amiga y vayan a descansar. No es necesario estar todo el día a un lado de la cama. No se despertará antes por eso.

—Sí, señor.

—Yo no tengo sueño —dijo Mikasa despertando de golpe. Rivaille suspiró irritado.

—Entonces si no tiene sueño, vaya a acomodar sus enseres para partir cuanto antes —Al ver que pensaba replicar, hizo uso de _esa_ palabra mágica—: es una orden.

Eren se sentía dominado por un sopor muy pesado, sin embargo hizo acopios de toda su fuerza para levantar los parpados. Como si necesitara comprobar que en efecto allí estaba Rivaille. No supo cuánto tiempo le tomó esa lucha interna contra su propio cuerpo, pero debió haber sido más de la especulada porque cuando lo consiguió, el Sargento estaba sentado en la silla con los ojos cerrados y con la nuca descansando sobre el respaldar.

Eren estiró una mano porque no tenía voz para hablar, sentía la garganta seca para llamarlo. Cuando los dedos rozaron apenas la rodilla del hombre, este demostró que no estaba dormido, incorporándose de inmediato al sentir el imperceptible toque.

—Estás despierto. Podremos marchar.

—L-Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa —aseguró poniéndose de pie—, pero la próxima vez el capitán Irvin no será tan condescendiente cuando quiebren las normas. Yo no lo seré, eso te lo aseguro. ¿O tengo que recordarte con dolor que debes pedirme permiso hasta para respirar?

Silenció, dándose cuenta tarde de que en su atípica verborrea iba impresa toda la frustración que sentía, el enojo que le ocasionaba verse tan débil ante ese párvulo.

De haber ocurrido eso unos meses atrás, con seguridad lo estaría encadenando en el subsuelo. El muchacho se creía con la libertad y el derecho de tomar decisiones arbitrarias por la evidente confianza que se había ganado entre los suyos. Necesitaba una buena paliza para disciplinarse, pero por algún extraño motivo a Rivaille no le nacía pegarle por simple gusto. Ya no.

—Lo siento.

—Que te disculpes no cambia la situación. Ahora descansa, faltan unas horas para el amanecer.

Vio que una lágrima corría por la mejilla del chico y eso solo fue suficiente para que volviera a sentarse con suma desgana y tedio en la silla.

—Siento mucho que el Sargento pase una mala noche por mi culpa. Eso quería decir —aclaró, enjuagándose la cara—. No tengo por qué pedir perdón por convertirme en titán. No es tampoco que yo disfrute siendo lo que soy. No es mi culpa.

—No podía dormir, es todo.

Pensó en ser más hiriente, en decirle que no se creyera la _gran cosa_ o la razón de sus desvelos, aunque así lo fuera, porque sentía que el chico no tenía la culpa del infame humor diario con el que cargaba.

—¿M-Maté a alguien?

—No. Así que deja de llorar —vio un inmediato desahogo en el joven y las lágrimas, como por arte de magia, cesaron.

Eren no dejaba de ser un niño temeroso. No había nada malo en ello. No le disgustaba, pero lo que sí le molestaba era que el chico hiciera lo imposible por ocultar su naturaleza. No era un pecado ni un crimen tener miedo, llorar por las pérdidas sentimentales o enojarse porque las órdenes dadas no son llevadas a cabo con las consecuencias fatales que ello acarrea.

No serían humanos si no se dejaran llevar, de vez en cuando, por esa misma humanidad. Era lo que lo diferenciaba de ellos. De los titanes.

—Sargento —lo llamó al ver que se ponía de pie para alejarse— ¿se va?

—Pero ya vuelvo. Iré a buscarte comida, ¿tienes hambre?

Eren asintió. En verdad no tenía hambre, pero quería que el hombre volviera al cuarto. Ahora los roles estaban invertidos. Rivaille siempre encontraba la manera de devolver favores o gestos de ese estilo.

—Si no puede dormir, ¿me hace compañía? —preguntó con timidez, luego de devorar el trozo de turrón con un apetito que no sospechaba tener.

—¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento? —cuestionó con sarcasmo.

—¿El Sargento conoce cuentos?

—Oh, tú no sabes la cantidad de cuentos que he tenido que leer para matar el tiempo —asintió—, cuando estás en prisión las horas pasan lentamente.

—¿Estuvo en prisión?

—Detenido —aclaró ante la estupefacción del chico—, varias veces.

Eren recordó una de las tantas conversaciones con Petra; ella le había contado que el Sargento había tenido un pasado un tanto turbulento. Aquello fue como una confirmación.

—¿Me cuenta alguno? —pidió, volviendo en sí.

—Santo cielo —suspiró frotándose la sien ante la sonrisa que en vano Jaeger trataba de ocultar—, ¿desde cuándo me convertí en tu niñera?

—¿Desde el día del juicio? —carcajeó apenas, sin el temor reverencial que le tenía en un inicio por suscitar su furia con relativa rapidez.

Rivaille era de los que se encendían como una cerilla, pero no en vano todos decían que se estaba ablandando con él. Al menos nunca cumplía cuando lo amenazaba, de manera tácita, con una soberana paliza.

—Bien —concedió con indolencia, para luego suspirar con más predisposición. No tenía nada mejor que hacer, no tenía interés en hacer otra cosa—. Te voy a contar la historia de un niño al que nadie quería porque su sangre estaba maldita.

—¿Maldita? ¿En qué sentido?

—En el sentido que tú quieras darle. Porque era un titán o porque su linaje familiar era del desagrado de la gran mayoría de los nobles.

—Oh, entiendo…

—Este niño nació hace veinticinco años con ese estigma y creció sintiendo el desprecio de quienes debían amarlo: su propia familia. O familiares, porque su familia biológica había sido condenada a muerte.

—¿Su nombre? —murmuró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo se llamaba el niño? —Aclaró— Debe tener un nombre.

Rivaille perdió la mirada, como si estuviera buscando en su memoria el nombre en cuestión o como si buscara inventar uno acorde.

—Lance… —masculló con disgusto—, le habían puesto "Lance" porque eso era lo que en verdad sería: Un servidor del rey. Al menos hasta que su familia fue condenada. Él se salvó porque era un niño, pero no recibió ningún apoyo o ayuda. Y los familiares que lo acogieron le hicieron ver que la vida en las calles era mil veces mejor que la vida dentro de los muros de su morada.

La historia avanzó y a medida que lo hacía Eren se animaba cada vez más a interrumpir para preguntar por detalles. Llegó a sospechar que quizás el cuento en cuestión no fuera tan fantasioso como creía. No era de extrañar, después de todo algo de realidad siempre hay en la ficción.

—… pero un día, el niño se cruzó con un muchacho que comandaba las fuerzas principales del Rey y fue apresado. Le tomó rencor y de inmediato lo consideró un enemigo; pero por algún motivo, el niño no podía odiarlo. Quizás porque a su manera el muchacho siempre era amable con él y le demostraba que no todas las personas tenían intereses viles detrás de sus buenos actos —alzó las cejas reflexionando al respecto—. Algunos sencillamente no esperan nada a cambio por un favor. El muchacho era esa clase de persona.

—¿Lo salvó?

—Así es… por eso el niño no fue ejecutado y en cambio accedió a quedar bajo la entera vigilancia del muchacho. Después de todo le debía mucho más que su vida, su completa existencia. ¿Quién sabe lo que hubiera sido del niño hoy en día?

—¡Joder! ¡Por lo que me contó, sería un auténtico demonio!

—Bueno, eso decían de él cuando apenas era un niño. Que estaba maldito por su familia y que merecía morir.

—Eso es cruel.

—Pero él no lo veía así, estaba acostumbrado a eso —explicó Rivaille con impávida naturalidad—. No se dio cuenta que tenía derecho a vivir hasta que el muchacho no le dio la oportunidad de hacerlo.

—¿Después qué pasó?

—Cambió su nombre, nunca más volvió a llamarse así y empezó una nueva vida.

—Terminó siendo en verdad un servidor del rey. Vaya fiasco.

—Él no lo veía así. Sino más bien como una manera de retribuir un favor. No se trataba del rey, sino del muchacho que había jugado su puesto y su vida en pos de un chiquillo problemático que no valía absolutamente nada, ni la mierda de su zapato.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿El niño nunca se lo preguntó?

—El muchacho nunca se lo quiso decir —Negó con la cabeza, perdiendo la mirada por la ventana. En pocos minutos amanecería.

—Lo amaba.

—¿Eh? —Rivaille pareció volver en sí con ese imperativo, la expresión le había incomodado.

—Digo, si el muchacho hizo todo eso por el mocoso, entonces lo amaba. ¿Por qué otra razón alguien haría algo así si no es por amor?

—S-Supongo.

Un silencio sobrevino en la quietud de la noche. Rivaille había recargado la espalda contra la pared y apoyado un brazo sobre el respaldar de la silla. Tenía la mirada apagada y, en contradicción, cargada de emociones oscuras.

Eren se sentó en la cama llamando la atención del Sargento con su actitud. Parecía dudar y Rivaille supo por eso que diría algo que, de alguna forma, acabaría por exasperarlo.

—¿Y el niño amaba al muchacho? —preguntó al final, y Rivaille alzó los hombros, dando a entender que no lo sabía o que no era relevante. Eren no supo descifrarlo— ¿El niño amó a alguien alguna vez?

—Pues… no tiene la capacidad de sentir lo que nunca nadie le hizo sentir. Si te refieres al amor carnal.

Eren tuvo ganas de llorar en ese preciso momento.

—¿Y si alguien lo amara en verdad? Digo… si él supiera que alguien lo ama, ¿cambiaría en algo sus emociones?

—¿Te refieres a corresponder esos sentimientos? —inquirió y Eren asintió con torpeza y tierno nerviosismo—No, Eren. El niño se hizo hombre y tiene las responsabilidades de uno, con todo lo que eso conlleva. Es un ser humano, sufre, siente dolor, tristeza, quiere amar, pero a veces sencillamente no puede. No tiene tiempo ni derecho a ser egoísta.

—Eso es triste.

—Triste es que un titán se coma a tu familia.

Se arrepintió de inmediato por haber dicho eso. Había sido muy duro, sabía que la madre de Eren había muerto de aquella forma. El mismo chico se lo había contado en alguna que otra ocasión.

—Lo siento —No tuvo más opciones que disculparse, pero sin mostrar mayores remordimientos, aunque los tuviera—. Ya pronto amanecerá, iré a prepararme. Trata de descansar un poco, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes.

—El simio —recordó de golpe— me habló…

—Luego se lo dices a Hanji. Ahora limítate a recuperar fuerzas.

Sin decir más se fue del cuarto. Caminó con calma por los pasillos desiertos hasta la habitación de su capitán; sabía que estaba despierto, podía ver la luz del candil filtrándose por los huecos de la puerta. No golpeó, entró y caminó hacia el sillón sin hablar, para acomodarse sobre su pecho. Dormitó tratando de recuperar energías, mientras Irvin lo consolaba por sentirse así.

No recordaba la última vez que había visto a Rivaille tan vulnerable. Cuando era un niño a punto de convertirse en un muchacho empezó a dejar de mostrarse así.

En el pasado Rivaille solía recargarse en su hombro para llorar de impotencia todo el desprecio que le hacían vivir, mientras él le acariciaba el cabello y le confortaba con cumplidos valederos, asegurando que muy pronto esa misma gente que lo despreciaba iría a amarlo, porque la Legión no había tenido un guerrero igual en centurias. Y Rivaille le creyó porque Irvin nunca le mentía.

—Estás preocupado.

De vuelta ese tono, que no daba lugar a pensar que se trataba de una pregunta, pero tampoco de una afirmación.

—¿Preocupado por él? —Cuestionó y abrió los ojos—¿Qué te hace creer que-?

—No has dormido en toda la noche.

—El simio… —se incorporó para mirarlo de frente—me preocupa que sepa que estamos aquí, tiene inteligencia superior y- —Irvin lo calló tan solo al negar con la cabeza y con una minúscula sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Dónde estabas? —Sobraba decirle que sabía que no había estado en su cuarto, él mismo lo había confirmado— Vienes de verlo, ¿cierto?

—¿Estás celoso?

—Un poco —confesó.

—No estuve con él —mintió, sin saber por qué lo hacía, y volvió a recargarse en su pecho, sintiéndose pequeño como en antaño y no el gran Rivaille en el que todo el mundo parecía depositar sus esperanzas.

Era un refugio, siempre lo había sido. Con Irvin podía ser y sentirse frágil sin experimentar humillación alguna.

—¿Estás enamorado de él?

Eso sí había sido una interrogación y no una aseveración. Rivaille levantó la cabeza, plasmando una efímera sonrisa de incredulidad.

—El amor es para la gente ilusa como Eren. Algún día crecerá y se dará cuenta.

Ellos amaban de forma distinta.

Amaban el tiempo que duraba el orgasmo, amaban el tiempo que duraban en los brazos del otro, pero después debían enfrentar lo irremediable de la muerte.

—No me respondiste —vio la turbación en él y como tragaba saliva antes de contestar.

—Es un niño, es inmaduro, es un terrible dolor en el culo. Y no en el sentido que me gustaría —Eso al menos le arrancó una apagada carcajada a Irvin. Sabía que esperaba oír esa palabra y la dijo—: No. No estoy _enamorado_ —Detestaba hablar de amor, le ponía innecesariamente incómodo y fastidioso.

—Oh… —pareció meditar en lo dicho. No estaba enamorado, ni de Eren ni de nadie, y eso lo incluía—, pero podrías. El día de mañana.

—No lo creo. Si no quiero, no pasará. El amor no es como lo pintan en las historias románticas que te gustan leer —dijo con cierto tono despectivo—. No viene de la nada, un flechazo o por pura insistencia. Si uno mismo se cierra y no le da lugar, no lo puede sentir.

—¿Y cómo sabes tanto del asunto? —Lo atrapó con esa pregunta, para después reprenderle con afecto—Rivaille… no te esfuerces por no sentir, ni tampoco te sientas culpable por hacerlo —Con eso acabó por desarmarlo del todo, porque de mal en peor el hombre mostraba un semblante agobiado como pocas veces le había visto.

—Perdón.

—Lo sé… —lo tomó entre los brazos con fuerza, calmándolo—, no te mortifiques.

—Perdón.

—No te sientas culpable tampoco. A veces sencillamente pasa.

—Perdón.

Nunca iba a despreciar el cariño que le tenía Irvin. Jamás iba alejarse de su lado. ¿Por qué entonces, ese chiquillo inmaduro y temperamental hacía dudar al gran e inconmovible Rivaille? ¿Quién era para trastocar así su mundo interno?

Lo peor de todo era que Irvin se había dado cuenta de aquello que con tanto empeño él mismo trataba de negarse. Smith lo sabía: Rivaille se sentía en deuda con él, de una manera tan absurda que si le pedía que se quedara a su lado hasta que la muerte -literal y espeluznante- los separara, lo haría sin mirar atrás, sin titubear y sin inmutarse por el dolor en corazones ajenos.

Oh, sí, Irvin lo sabía, Rivaille había roto miles de corazones, pero ahora era el suyo el que estaba quebrado en mil pedazos.

El pez por la boca muere.

Existe la tendencia a creer que los hombres son seres dominados por hormonas, incapaces de experimentar mayores emociones que las padecidas durante un mecánico y frío acto sexual. Como si fueran bestias que ceden a sus pulsaciones y a sus instintos salvajes, sin mortificarse demasiado.

Pero lo cierto es que a veces también sufren encerrados en los laberintos intrínsecos de las emociones. Las personas como Rivaille viven cada una de esas exaltaciones con excesiva intensidad. Con una que descoloca y desorienta, desestabilizando un aparente equilibrio perfecto que con mucho esfuerzo ha costado forjar. No están acostumbradas a lidiar con ellas y por eso mismo, por no entenderlas, las desprecian, hasta que se desbordan.

Rivaille no quiere sentir, pero siente.

Podía enojarse con Eren por ello, pero lo cierto es que una parte de él se había permitido dicha libertad. El halago no era vano cuando era Eren quien lo miraba con un brillo de particular admiración y anhelo carnal, ni tampoco le resultaba intrascendente el detalle de que siempre estuviera pendiente de él.

No lo amaba, pero podría hacerlo si se lo permitía. Y no lo iba a hacer, porque era un hombre que siempre cumplía con su palabra. Sin los valores que había aprendido de Irvin, solo era una bestia caminando entre humanos.

Le debía mucho a él y sabía que no le alcanzarían nueve vidas para devolvérselo.

Que le diera permiso para sentir emociones por el chiquillo, sin remordimiento alguno, podía tomarse como una treta sucia para encadenarlo más a ese sentido de deuda, responsabilidad y servidumbre que lo subyugaba; pero Rivaille sabía que Irvin era sincero, siempre lo había sido.

¿Cómo evitar la culpa? Era tan grande que lo devoraba.

* * *

**Bueno, antes que nada, debo darle las gracias al fandom. Este fic es un híbrido por múltiples razones. Primero, cuando comencé a leer el manga, tenía muchas ganas de escribir, pero no me animaba, así que por dos años mi PC se llenó de plots que acabé por desempolvar ahora.**

**Sí, creo que se nota. Este fic es un rejunte de ideas aisladas: por un lado lo del nombre (eso es más reciente), por otro lado lo de Irvin y, por el otro, lo del turrón (de donde sale el prompt). Y digo "gracias al fandom" porque leyendo fics pude terminar de darle forma y unirlo para que quedara "coherente" y no simples retazos de fics.**

**Lo de Lance viene del fic de Full Moon-nya, alguien decía por ahí -en "Cosplay Love"- que el nombre de Rivaille era Lance, y no… no es su nombre, es que Lance significa "Servidor", tiene sentido.**

**Por otro lado, le decía a Petula Petunia en su fic "Después" que iba a empezar a tomar fics como canon si Isayama Hajime mismo no nos revelaba detalles del pasado del enano. Así que hay mucha sanata aquí (es decir que son desvaríos míos, nada oficial). Ah, y también es su culpa que shippee el Irvin/Rivaille.**

**Es un one shot, sin embargo hubo otro prompt que me hizo pensar en Rivaille herido en una cama y eso -gracias al cielo- pude hilarlo con otros plots que tenía dando vueltas.**

**Como incluye un diálogo similar (o que tiene que ver con este one shot), decidí incluirlo como un segundo capítulo en vez de separarlo como pensé hacer desde un primer momento.**

**Sí, es un two shot medio falluto. Cuando vean las dos partes entenderán mejor lo que quiero decir. Solo quería aclarar esto por ahora :)**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren que continúe o me dedico a despiojar monos en el zoológico?**

**Muchas gracias por leer ^^.**


	2. Non, je ne regrette rien

**Non, je ne regrette rien**

_Hessefan_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Si Shingeki no Kyojin me perteneciera sería un Eren/Rivaille repleto de sexo salvaje y pernicioso, no apto para persona cardíacas, embarazadas y menores de setenta años. Todo de Hajime-sempai.

**Prompt**: 001. Hamaca. [Fandom Insano].

**Extensión**: 2616 palabras.

**Notas**: Mi percepción del "amor" puede chocarles un poco XD.

* * *

Despertó, deseando que todo hubiera sido una simple pesadilla, pero la expresión de Mikasa le revelaba una vez más que la quimera de siempre era su realidad. Miró hacia la pared sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Hizo un esfuerzo heroico para no llorar frente a ella mientras Armin se acercaba a la cama.

—¿Está vivo? —Fue lo primero que preguntó. Era lo único que le importaba después de verlos a ellos dos allí, enteros.

—Sí —respondió el chico y Eren se relajó.

—¿Qué… qué pasó?

—Nosotros no lo sabemos —Mikasa aferró la manta, conteniendo la ira y la impotencia.

—¿Quedó muy herido?

En esa ocasión Armin asintió con la cabeza, sin palabras. Fue Mikasa la que lo reveló.

—Todavía no despierta, los médicos ya llegaron, pero dicen que ha perdido mucha sangre y- —vio que su hermano se levantaba—, ¿qué haces, Eren? Debes descansar.

No obstante sabían que sería en vano tratar de convencerlo, Eren podía ser muy terco, más en esas situaciones cuando la culpa lo consumía.

Hacía frío en la fortaleza y las heridas le dolían pese a que cicatrizaban con rapidez. Logró recorrer las inmediaciones sosteniéndose de las paredes y aferrándose el vientre con la otra mano, como una fatua manera de mitigar el dolor. Recién desapareció, todo el pesar, el cansancio y el sufrimiento, cuando encontró el cuarto en donde descansaba el Sargento.

Tuvo que esperar unas cuantas horas para poder pasar a verlo; recién en la quietud de la noche logró escabullirse. Le sorprendió encontrarlo despierto y sentado en la cama; no parecía tratarse de una persona que había estado a punto de morir escasas horas atrás, según dijeron los médicos que le atendieron.

Rivaille vio en los ojos del chico su tormento. No supo cómo hacer para explicarle que no era su culpa. En tal caso el responsable de su incompetencia era él mismo. Eren abrió la boca, impulsivo, sin sospechar que lo primero que le nacería sería un reproche amargo.

—¿No era que jamás ibas a dudar?

Rivaille exhaló el aire a modo de apagada carcajada irónica.

—Eso era antes de que empezaras a follarme.

Había sucedido poco después de ceder a la curiosidad que el chico le despertaba, el responsable de ello había sido el mismo Eren, según juzgaba. El muchacho lo había acorralado contra el marco de la ventana para darle un fugaz y precipitado beso, que apenas había sido un contacto efímero y brusco de labios.

Rivaille había soltado el palo de escoba consiguiendo que Eren diera un respingo hacia atrás, con toda la intención de echar a correr en cuanto surgiera la primera amenaza letal; pero fue atinado al aguardar, porque después de quejarse y decirle que no sabía besar, Rivaille lo arrinconó contra el escritorio.

La primera vez que lo besó, fue la primera vez que Eren se desnudó frente a alguien en esas condiciones, y también fue la primera vez que tocó un cuerpo ajeno con esas intenciones. Había sucedido muy rápido, pero Eren no se había quejado y, en cambio, se había dejado llevar.

No fue una experiencia idílica, los nervios por la inexperiencia, junto a que esa tan temida y sobrevalorada "primera vez" fuera con un hombre como el Sargento, no le permitieron relajarse de buenas a primeras. Temía cometer algún error imperdonable.

Rivaille no lo quería tenso, pero no podía negar que esa actitud le excitaba a niveles absurdos. El chico había eyaculado con unas pocas certeras caricias mientras él le develaba sus gustos sodomitas con un siseo ronco de insondable apetito sexual.

—_Me da asco meterla en el culo. Si no te molesta…_

A Eren esa expresión le causó algo de rechazo y también desconcierto, hasta que logró interpretarla: Al Sargento le desagradaba la idea de ensuciarse, pero no que le ensuciaran de esa manera.

Y pese a que Eren había acatado todos sus déspotas pretensiones en la cama, Rivaille se había dado el lujo de decir, primero, que no había sido un encuentro ideal, para después consolarlo.

—_Tranquilo, las primeras veces no suelen ser de novela. A decir verdad es un poco difícil saber lo que el otro quiere si no lo dice._

Eren había estado callado como un muerto, mientras Rivaille no dejaba de indicarle cómo tocarlo, cómo besarle y cómo moverse dentro de él. Gimiendo, volviéndolo loco. Para Eren el encuentro había sido especial, quizás no tan perfecto como se lo figuraba en su imaginación, pero sí único y trascendental.

—_Volveremos a follar, no pienso quedarme con las ganas._

Esa había sido la amenaza y la razón por la que volvió a ocurrir, una y otra vez. Cualquiera creería que Rivaille era difícil de complacer como amante, pero Eren no tardó en darse cuenta que ponía como excusa aquello para tener un pretexto por el cual regresar a él.

A partir de la segunda vez fue sublime y maravilloso tocarlo, besarlo y poder eyacular dentro de él.

En el presente, sentado en esa misma cama, Rivaille parecía querer darle un mensaje implícito con la mirada, pero las palabras que sus pretendidos labios profesaban eran ásperas.

—Si yo muero seguramente habrá una larga lista de candidatos y candidatas dispuestos a ocupar mi lugar… Encabezado por el capitán Smith.

—Oh… veo que has aprendido a discutir conmigo —terció con gracia, tratando de ocultar cuánto le había fastidiado llegar tan rápido al meollo del asunto.

Eren era así: cuando algo le molestaba no podía ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.

—No sabía que estábamos discutiendo.

—Discutir también es cuestionar. Y parece que es lo que estás haciendo, me estás cuestionando mi estilo de vida.

Eren suspiró, agotado. No había ido allí con la idea de protestarle a su Sargento lo que ya le había reclamado horas atrás, antes del altercado. Se acercó a la silla que había dejado el capitán Smith y se sentó.

—Perdí el control.

—Me he dado cuenta.

—¿No piensa reprochármelo?

—Lo hiciste por despecho y por eso te sientes culpable —afirmó—, ¿te haría sentir mejor si te lo reprocho?

—No —confesó, escondiendo la cara para evitar mostrarse tan vulnerable ante él—. Yo… lo siento. No imaginé que-

—¿Convertirte en titán después de saber que no eres el único en esa larga lista iba a descontrolarte? —completó Rivaille.

Lo sabía, aunque Eren no lo hubiera dicho en su momento y hasta incluso en el presente se lo negase, sabía que los celos habían hecho su parte. Ni siquiera el mismo Eren intuía que estaba celoso, al menos hasta ese momento.

Cuando lo supo trató de mostrarse maduro y entero.

—_¿Es cierto, Sargento? Lo que dicen todos… que usted y el capitán Smith…_

Rivaille se lo había confirmado, sin ningún tipo de remordimientos, para luego dejarle en claro que el emblema de la legión representaba la libertad en todas sus manifestaciones.

Sintió bronca, había querido humillarlo, pero no encontró la manera y se quedó con toda esa hiel atragantada.

—_¿Te molesta saberlo?_

—_No —_había mentido.

—_Es bueno saberlo, porque me agrada follar contigo._

—_¿También con él?_

—_Claro._

—_¿Lo ama?_

Rivaille no había podido responder esa pregunta, porque Braus había interrumpido la conversación llevándose, de una manera literal, la puerta por delante. El titán simio había hecho su primer movimiento.

Eren necesitó transformarse y cuando se dieron cuenta que la furia desencadenada en él era anormal, Rivaille no tuvo la fuerza ni el temple necesario para rebanarlo.

Esperó a que las voces de sus amigos lograran algo en el chico, llegar a él y despertarlo. Incluso lo intentó él, pero más le hablaba, más furioso se ponía. Para nadie pasó desapercibido que el titán de Eren buscaba matar a Rivaille. Era su enemigo en ese momento y el Sargento no sabía hacer otra cosa más que ir de un lado al otro, esquivándolo.

Fue Irvin quien destrozó al titán cuidando de no darle en el punto débil. Cuando Rivaille ya no tenía fuerzas para huir ni temperamento para enfrentarlo. No en vano más de uno creyó que ese sería el fin del Sargento de no haber sido por la oportuna intervención del capitán.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no lo había detenido? Por cortar brazos y piernas, cabeza y torso, no lo mataría. No a Eren. Acaso, ¿quería morir? No, desde ya que no. Ni siquiera el mismo Rivaille se explicaba su propia flaqueza.

Eso sería un problema, porque se suponía que su función consistía en vigilar a Eren, si no cumplía con su trabajo nada de lo expuesto el día del juicio, ni todo el circo montado, tenía razón de ser.

—La próxima vez que tenga algo para decirme, soldado, preferiría que lo haga antes de salir al campo de batallas. No se guarde nada.

—No quiero traerle problemas.

—Matarme es algo más que traerme problemas.

—Con el capitán —Le interrumpió; la inusitada energía puesta en sus palabras daban cuenta de que estaba enojado más que nervioso.

Rivaille chistó por dentro, el chiquillo estaba tan celoso que se lo llevaban los demonios. Maldición, ¿cómo haría para lidiar con ello? Nunca antes había pasado por esa clase de situación y, aunque tenía su lado malo y fastidioso, admitía que también le agradaba recibir esas emociones tan intensas.

—No le temas.

—No le temo —agregó incapaz de poder mirarlo a los ojos—, y aun así prefiero correr el riesgo.

Con esas sencillas palabras Eren le estaba dando a entender que aceptaba su lugar, pero que no estaba dispuesto a negociar.

—Él… es una buena persona —admitió Rivaille pensativo, descansando la cabeza sobre la almohada—. Deberás estar esperando a que diga algo así como… "no se merece esto", ¿cierto? —alzó una ceja, pillándolo a Eren con esa pregunta.

—¿Lo sabe? El capitán Smith sabe que usted… conmigo…

—Lo supo antes que yo.

Eren esbozó una cálida sonrisa, apenas perceptible. Le daba cierto alivio comprender que el capitán Smith no tomaría represalias en contra de Rivaille. Sin embargo el Sargento no había dado el brazo a torcer y Eren sabía que no lo haría. No era quién para cuestionárselo, recién en ese momento se daba cuenta del peso que tenía el capitán Smith en la vida de su Sargento. Ya no se sentía en el derecho de reclamarle o exigirle.

—¿Me lo va a decir?

—¿Qué cosa? —Rivaille volvió en sí, viendo la sonrisa bribona del chico. Ahí iba de nuevo con esa insistencia. Le tocaba los cojones y no de la manera literal en la que, por supuesto, tanto le gustaba.

—Dígamelo.

—No tengo por qué.

—Dígamelo...

Rivaille gruñó, Eren entonces sospechó que debía tratarse de un nombre muy feo para que nunca se lo hubiera revelado. En su momento decidió probar suerte con Irvin, pero el capitán sonrió para después destrozarle las ilusiones.

—_Ve y pregúntaselo a él._

La primera vez que se lo cuestionó había sido poco después de tener intimidad.

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? —En su pregunta iba impresa toda su alteración. Iba a golpearlo si seguía insistiéndole con ello.

—Bueno, pues... —Titubeó. ¿Qué podía decirle? _¿Para que cuando te esté follando duro pueda gritar tu nombre y no tu apellido o un nombre ficticio?_ No era peso suficiente. Al menos no convencería a Rivaille con ello—. Porque... porque el nombre es parte de la identidad de uno. Quiero conocerte, Rivaille, y si ni siquiera sé tu nombre... —reprochó con informalidad, disconforme con su pretexto.

—Me conoces mucho mejor de lo que crees. No necesitas saber mi nombre.

—¿No te gusta, es por eso? Si no te gusta, prometo que no te llamaré nunca por tu nombre, ni se lo diré a nadie; pero si no confías en mí con algo tan... —había empezado con energía, pero esta fue drenando ante la dura mirada de su superior—… deja, no importa.

Rivaille suspiró, ese chico sabía doblegarlo en demasiados sentidos. Y le molestaba reparar en ello en esa penosa circunstancia.

—Lance.

—¿Qué? —Había sido un susurro apenas audible.

—Que mi nombre es "Lance", sordo idiota.

Eren sonrió.

—Es un nombre lindo, no sé por qué-

Un almohadazo lo calló.

—No salgas con un comentario cursi o te muelo a golpes —amenazó—. Odio mi nombre. Sabes lo que significa.

—Servidor.

—Solo una persona me llamaba así, con tanta confianza.

—¿Y te recuerda a esa persona?

Rivaille perdió la mirada al frente, asintiendo. El silencio fue interrumpido por sus palabras, parcas, apagadas, pero con profunda revelación.

—Cuando murió… quería que con ella también muriese esa parte de mí que era tan optimista y fantasiosa. Esa parte que creía en un mundo mejor y en todas esas idioteces en las que personas como tú creen —cerró los ojos, el dolor físico de las heridas lo sometía—. Ella fue la única que no me despreció.

—¿La amabas mucho?

—Como un hermano a su hermana. Sí.

—¿Puedo llamarte Lance?

—No, Eren —fue firme—. Nadie puede llamarme por mi nombre.

—¿Y si muero algún día, cómo te llamarás después?

Rivaille pestañeó, creía haber interpretado mal la indirecta, pero era evidente que no, que el muchachito se creía muy importante. Pensó en gritarle que no se concibiera tan importante en su vida. _"¡No te amo, pendejo engreído!"_; pero una parte de él no le permitía ser hiriente a esos niveles, porque entendía que muy a su pesar había descubierto ese sentimiento.

—Tú no morirás —terció con autosuficiencia—, después de que ella murió me hice fuerte, muy fuerte... para no tener que ver morir frente a mis ojos a las personas que amo.

Eren sonrió sintiéndose satisfecho al verse incluido en esa larga lista, que no era tan larga como juzgaba. Rivaille contaba sus afectos con los dedos de una sola mano y aun así le sobraba, porque la gran mayoría de esos apegos ya no estaban con él. Había visto morir a mucha gente en su corto paso por la tierra.

Con esa misma mano con la que contaba sus afectos, acarició la mejilla de Eren, atrayéndolo hasta su cuerpo. Le mordió los labios y la lengua, hasta profanarle la boca para saborearlo. Eren se encendía con esa clase de besos tan versados, que parecían nacer con el fin de humillar su escasa experiencia en esos terrenos, pero Rivaille no quería darle con el gusto en esas condiciones.

—Me siento muy sucio. Ayúdame a bañarme.

Eren se puso de pie, trabó la puerta y bañó a su Sargento. En la tina Rivaille ya no experimentaba culpa, aunque sí miedo.

Mientras sentía las manos del chico recorriéndole con parsimonia el cuerpo para enjabonarlo, se preguntaba si el afecto era real y sincero. Si al igual que él, lo de Eren no era una simple utopía de juventud.

Le confortaba saber que así como él había tomado una decisión, el día de mañana Eren podía amar a otra persona y de todos modos volver a sus brazos.

Ahora lo comprendía mejor.

—¿Por qué llora, Sargento?

—Así es como debe sentirse Irvin —murmuró, tocándose la mejilla, sorprendido con ese acto involuntario, pues Rivaille no lloraba, al menos no con público y sin ser consciente a esos niveles ridículos de que lo estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Cambia el agua —se sintió inmerso en un _déjà vu_ horrible, uno que le atormentaba—. Eren… ¿me amas?

—Más que a mi vida.

Rivaille le sonrió con ternura.

Era la primera vez que había una mueca tan clara en su rostro inexpresivo, ahora cubierto de lágrimas. Eren nunca lo había visto tan hermoso y perfecto, tan humano y frágil, como en ese momento.

Prefería esa imagen endeble a la mítica figura que Rivaille representaba para la gran mayoría. Le reconfortaba conocer ese lado en el hombre, y atesoraba esa debilidad como lo más preciado y sincero que él podía darle.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**_Já_, terminó un poco parecido a Maracuyá. Encima lo que dice Rivaille es muy a lo Luffy de One Piece XD. Sin quitar que el diálogo que tienen los dos, toca puntos similares a otro fic (El mundo de hoy), en fin. La originalidad no es mi fuerte en este fandom :D; por eso decía que era un híbrido, un rejunte de plots. Lamento que el Señor Mono no haya tenido más participación, pero expliqué en la primera parte que estos eran dos one shot's por separado, solo los uní porque hablaban de lo mismo y tenían sus conexiones.**

**Es curioso, siempre pensé que prefería más el Rivaille/Eren, sin embargo las pocas veces que escribí sobre ellos dos no pude evitar pensar en el Eren/Rivaille. No es que le dé demasiada importancia a eso del seme y uke, pero es curioso como uno cree conocer sus gustos y a veces está muy equivocado XD. Me ha pasado en otros fandoms, de tener una OTP inamovible y que de pronto un video, un fic, un DJ o un art me haga cambiar de parecer y termine shippeando a otro par como si no hubiera un mañana XD.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios en anónimo.**


End file.
